Beast Machines: By Your Command
by Bob Shrimp
Summary: A sequel to the story of Beast Wars: Loose Ends that picks up right after the foursome encountered in BW:LE finally makes it to Cybertron. Another mixture of exposition and humor that will hopefully make for another entertaining read.


Beast Machines: By Your Command  
By Kevin Sigmund aka Bob Shrimp (bshrimp@together.net)  
  
Disclaimer: Hi there! I don't own or have any of the rights to  
Transformers, Beast Machines, Beast Wars, or any of the characters  
associated with them. All I do have is a few of the toys, and that freebie  
videotape they gave away at Kaybee toys. The following story was written  
for sheer pleasure, and is meant in no way infringe on anyone's rights.   
This is also a sequel of sorts to my other fan-fiction, Beast Wars: Loose  
Ends which can be found on-line at: http://members.xoom.com/Ivyna/, which  
is a link to Ivyna J. Spyder's very fine archive of Beast Wars and Pokemon  
fan-fics (Additionally, I have recently uploaded this fan-fic to  
www.fanfiction.net, so you'll be able to find it there too). There's just  
one final thing I need to say before this disclaimer is complete, which is  
that this story was written by me, and so I request you don't go and do  
something lame, like claim credit for it. Well that's it, now read the  
story already!!!  
  
*************************  
  
Cybertron, once home to teeming masses of intelligent robots, is now eerily  
dormant. Only the slow methodical movements of unintelligent drones grace  
the surface of this once robust and diverse planet. Occasionally the  
silence is broken by a previously undiscovered resident of the planet, who  
has not yet succumbed to the effects of the virus which has ravaged this  
planet so. But the disturbance is quickly muted, and once again the drones  
return to their vigilant search for more voices to be silenced.  
  
The cause of this new regime, is a self-righteous despot that goes by the  
name of Megatron. A megalomaniac, who's innate need for a righteous cause  
has driven him to new levels of dementia. Originally, he sought to change  
the past in order to justify his ancestors unjustifiable actions. Failing  
that, his new cause is to eradicate those who might contradict him, and his  
delusion is made complete by the irrational belief that he is somehow  
helping his people achieve harmony by making himself the sole intelligence  
of Cybertron.  
  
However, as part of Megatron's fanatical set of beliefs, he has conjectured  
that organic life is the initial cause of the disharmony found within any  
society. Therefore, Megatron is also at odds with himself, because even  
though he is a robotic life form, his exterior shell is covered by a living  
organic beast which provides him with the power and command which he used  
to overtake this planet. As such, he has created an artificially  
intelligent attendant to rid himself of his beast mode, and transform him  
into the technological perfection with he so desperately desires. This  
story, is the story of an impediment to this transformation, as well as an  
ultimately futile attempt to stop a process with will prove itself  
inevitable... and ultimately necessary for the future...  
  
****  
The Council Citadel, once home to the council of Maximal elders, now only  
serves as the base of operations for the decrepit and warped ideology of  
Cybertron's new ruler, Megatron. Much like the planet, the building itself  
is nearly empty, only Megatron sloshing about in some sort of emersion tank  
and his Diagnostic Drone otherwise mar the perfect silence.  
  
Stirring from his reverie, the dragonic form of the Megatron sloshes about  
in his acidic bath, once again cursing his repugnant beast mode. Slowly  
turning, he faces his one artificial companion and utters one sole command,  
"Report."  
  
The drone turns its sensors to its master and responded in the expected  
manner, "As expected, the 'Mutants', as you have so named them, have fully  
succumbed to the effects of your alteration of the Hate plague, and as a  
direct result your forces have already captured them. In fact, the last  
one of them is being processed as we speak."  
  
The half-dragon, half robot smiled as he considered the fates of his  
monstrous advisories. He however quickly suppresses the emotion and  
continued, "The sooner the better. Those misshapen misfits were a  
debasement of all that I hope to achieve, and with their passing the new  
age of Cybertron can truly begin. Now, what else do you have to report?"  
  
Methodically, the drone continued its report, "Approximately 95% of the  
estimated population has been processed, the remaining 5% either remains at  
large, or is a result of misestimation. However, due to the fact that the  
Recovery drones still collect the occasional Cybertronian, this unit deems  
that it is too early to assume that all of those resistant to the effects  
of the virus have been collected."  
  
"Very well.", responded Megatron. "Now, tell me the status of Vehicon  
production.", he continued.  
  
The drone twitched slightly, as if it had not wanted to broach on this  
subject. "Systems are nearly back to full capacity.", the drone paused  
slightly, and as if embarrassed, quickly continuing with, "However, the  
damage caused by the 'Mutants' was considerably extensive, and it appears  
the production of new Recovery drones may be halted indefinitely."  
  
Megatron's initial response of fiery rage quickly gives way to a reserved  
calm response of, "Well then, we'll just have to make due with those we do  
have." "Now tell me, what about the status of the removal of my beast  
mode..?", added Megatron with a slight hint of impatience.  
  
Backing up, as if expecting an attack, the drone hesitantly continued,  
"Ah.. yes, that... As you already well know, the removal of your beast  
mode has been proven difficult due to the unusual nature of the Transmetal  
technology."  
  
Megatron's response is quick, and is an odd mixture of composure and  
extreme displeasure, "Yes, at the time I thought it would bring me more  
power, but now I see it as a curse with binds me to my accursed beast  
mode!"  
  
Still somewhat fearful of its master, the drone continued, "Yes, and  
because of this the normal procedure of removing one's beast mode via an  
acid based nano-tech bath has proven itself all but futile."  
  
Megatron, slightly taken aback by the drone's hopeful comment, repeats its  
last statement, "All but futile?"  
  
"Yes. Recent test results have shown that the process may indeed be  
working, and it is only a matter of time before your beast mode dissolves  
into the current mixture. As a result, I recommend that you refrain from  
leaving your current accommodations lest you chance upsetting the process  
in any way.", answered the drone.  
  
"Your analysis seems sound, but I am still skeptical. As you originally  
requested, I have remained in this solution since the procedure to remove  
my beast mode began, and have yet to see any real results. Now you claim I  
must remain longer? Wouldn't another procedure be a more prudent course of  
action?"  
  
Still hesitant, the drone answered tentatively, "Unfortunately, no other  
procedure currently exists, and once started, any break in the process  
could leave you permanently affixed to you beast mode."  
  
"Yes, but..", continued Megatron, but is quickly interrupted by a slight  
beeping noise emitted by his drone.  
  
Seeing that its master is slightly perturbed, the drone quickly explains  
the beeping sound, "Excuse me your eminence, but long range sensors have  
just detected an incoming craft, containing four occupants."  
  
"Excellent. More Cybertronians to fuel my cause."  
  
However, Megatron's contemplation of his next acquisition is soon  
interrupted by the drone's quizzical comment of, "Odd."  
  
"What?", asks Megatron, wondering to himself what could possibly be wrong.  
  
Continuing in its dull, but strangely aristocratic voice, the drone details  
to its master what it has discovered, "Sensors read the occupants as  
Transmetal in nature. Two of the normal Transmetal design, and two of  
Transmetal 2 nature."  
  
In a mix of rage and confusion, Megatron quickly reacts, "WHAT?!? Are you  
certain?"  
  
"Yes," the drone squirmed, "sensors confirm original scans."  
  
Megatron considered what the drone had said, and with the information  
given, he formed one solid conclusion. "Transmetal 2? Only the Vok and  
myself had access to that technology, and the Vok would not be in the  
business of making Cybertronians. Had it been just four Transmetals, I  
could have written this off as another group of Cybertronians effected by  
the original Quantum surge. However, due to the presence of Transmetal 2  
technology, this means... This means Optimus has arrived earlier than  
expected."  
  
"Sire?", asked the drone quizzically, as an occasion where Megatron  
admitted fault was indeed rare.  
  
Megatron grimaced, as he admitted to his drone further proof that his  
adversary had arrived long before he himself had calculated, "Your long  
range sensors detect four Transmetals, two of which are of the Transmetal 2  
design. Optimus had three Transmetals in his group, not including himself.  
In the final equation, his party contained two Transmetals, and two  
Transmetal 2s. Still, I wondered what happened to Rhinox and Silverbolt.   
Are you certain you detect no other occupants?"  
  
The drone considered the question, but after a quick reexamination of the  
data, the answer was quite clear, "Quite certain. However, sensors  
register the craft as being something of a general conglomerate of various  
parts. It is entirely possible that an accident occurred between the time  
of your escape and their current arrival."  
  
Megatron smiled a sardonic smile, "Yes, that would be the most sensible  
conclusion. Well then, we must make preparations to greet my old friends  
in earnest."  
  
With that, the drone gave a curt bow to its master, and with a simple  
statement of, "By your command.", the drone made arrangements to 'greet'  
the new arrivals in a fashion which its master would approve.  
  
****  
Deep in space, a makeshift craft composed of a conglomerate of Autobot,  
Decepticon, Maximal, Predacon, and even Vok technology slowly moves toward  
its final destination. The occupants of this craft have only recently come  
to life, as their long self-induced slumber of stasis-lock has ended now  
that their final destination was nearly in sight.  
  
"Are we there yet?", moaned the one known as Terrorsaur.   
  
The lizard-like unofficial leader of this group, Dinobot, sighed. "No, but  
we're almost there."   
  
"Lizard-bot, Needlenose is making faces at poor Waspinator!", pouted the  
insectine warrior to the deaf ears of his reluctant parent figure.  
  
Quickly removing his waggling hands away from his audio receptors,  
Terrorsaur shouted ,"Am not!", defensively.  
  
The otherwise silent fourth member of this group, Scourge, unable to take  
this inane banter much longer, shouted, "You two be quiet back there, or  
I'll..."  
  
Scourge was however quickly interrupted by Terrorsaur, who was quick to see  
through Scouge's seemingly empty threat, "You'll what? Turn this ship  
around?"  
  
The locust-like warrior's features twisted into something of a smile, "No,  
I was thinking of chucking you two into a geo-synchronous orbit and  
watching your faces go *pop*! Ye-he-heh-ha-ha!"  
  
Simultaneously, Terrosaur and Waspinator stiffened and in unison shouted a,  
"We'll be good!", to the craft's irked pilot.  
Dinobot, noticing something unusual on the readout decided to call his  
comrade's attention to it, "Tarantulas..."  
  
Indignant, the locust creature turned slowly to his copilot, "I prefer  
Scourge now."  
  
Without batting an eye, Dinobot continued, "Very well, Scourge. I was just  
wondering, what these blips on my scope are."  
  
"Oh that's just.. just..", said Scourge his features turning desperate,  
"incoming fire..."  
  
As like a one who fully excepts the inevitable, Dinobot responded, "Oh.   
That's just what I thought it was."  
  
Waspinator took the news slightly less well, "Waspinator too young to  
die!!!"  
  
Terrorsaur mildly annoyed by this turn of events, decided to tell his  
compatriot off, "Shut up you big weenie!"  
  
Waspinator, slightly more confident since his transmetalization, shot back  
the best retort he could muster, "Waspinator am not weenie, dumb purple  
puss is only big weenie!" Of course, that isn't saying much.  
  
****  
Smoldering in the distance was the main body of the spacecraft, the former  
occupants of which, sat in an odd semi-circle blinking away tears caused by  
the smoke of said wreck. The crew of the craft, ejected safely just before  
the ship made its fatal plunge and now sat in their control chairs just a  
few feet from the ship, Scourge still tentatively holding the steering  
wheel, as if he was uncertain that the ride was indeed over.  
  
First to react, the insectine warrior Waspinator shrugged off the debris  
which had been covering him and got up, "Oooh, Waspinator have headache in  
whole body!"  
  
Dinobot also arose from the wreckage left by the spacecraft, and grunted,  
"Yes, but it appears that all of us have managed to survive."  
  
"Speak for yourself.", moaned Terrorsaur in a somewhat sarcastic tone.  
  
"Well at least I got us down.", said Scourge somewhat indignantly.   
  
Flashing a sardonic smile, Terrorsaur continued, "Yes, and with a landing  
like that we'd have been better off letting Waspinator fly."  
  
Offended, Waspinator was quick to respond, "Stupid purple head making fun  
of poor Waspinator! Lizard-bot make him stop!"  
  
As is somewhat hurt, Terrorsaur responded as if to deny an excepted truth,  
"My head is not purple, it's maroon."  
  
"Ye-he-he-ha-ha!", giggled Scourge, "Purple headed warrior, I almost forgot  
*THAT* one!"  
  
"Shut up! Dinobot make him shut up!", pleaded Terrorsaur to his  
compatriot.  
  
Dinobot, barely able to contain himself, attempted to sound serious as he  
talked with Terrorsaur, but only achieved moderate results, "You brought it  
on yourself Terrorsaur, and besides there is no honor in helping.. Helping  
a warrior who's head.. is.. PURPLE!!"  
  
"Buh-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!", Scourge again bellowed.  
  
Momentarily distracted by some noise, Terrorsaur ignores Scourge and asks  
his comrades, "Say did you guys just here something?"  
Waspinator also takes notice of this rhythmic electronic sound, but  
mistakenly assumes that its source must by Terrorsaur, "Woo-woo? Why  
beak-breath just go woo-woo?"  
  
"I didn't go 'woo-woo'! I though one of you said it.", said Terrorsaur  
apprehensively.  
  
"If it wasn't one of us," started Scourge, "That means..."  
  
And with that the foursome slowly turned around to face five menacing  
tank-like robots, who's visor-like eyes flashed back and forth making the  
distinctive woo-woo noise that had been heard earlier.  
  
"TARGET SIGHTED, ELIMINATE TARGET.", said the lead drone in a monotone and  
electronic leaden voice.  
  
"BY YOUR COMMAND.", agreed its fellow drones.  
  
With that, the battle began. The drones first threw some odd canisters in  
the direction of the former Predacons and then proceeded to open fire as  
well. However, despite the power of these drones, their moves were  
extremely predictable, and the foursome had no trouble in making short work  
of these treaded behemoths. The only thing particular of note was the fact  
that Scourge's nano-tech viruses seemed to have no effect on these  
sparkless creatures, and so he was left depending mostly on the power of  
his other three compatriots for protection and support.  
  
****  
A short time later, after the warriors Dinobot, Scourge, Terrorsaur, and  
Waspinator had put some distance between their recent battle and  
themselves, the foursome began to consider the nature of recent events.  
  
"Well that was certainly fun.", began Terrorsaur, "Why would these.. these  
Tank drones be trying to kill us!"  
  
"Oh I don't know," Scourge started innocently, but then taking a much  
harsher tone, continued, "Maybe because we're all escaped and wanted  
Predacon criminals!  
  
"But Waspinator reformed!", whined Waspinator, "Waspinator get religion and  
devote whole life to performing good deeds!"  
  
"Such as?", said Terrorsaur sceptically.  
  
"Waspinator not kill needlenose yet.", muttered Waspinator.  
  
"Why you!", screamed Terrorsaur, shuddering with rage.  
  
"Quiet, both of you!", said Dinobot, his eyes narrowing, "I hear  
something..."  
  
Confused, Terrorsaur and Waspinator both turned and spoke in unison,  
"Wha..?"  
  
"Look over there!", Dinobot hissed, pointing into the distance.  
  
There they were, five oddly shaped robot-like vehicles. They had claw-like  
heads and a wheel/tank tread combination drive plane. Weirdest of all, was  
the odd cargo claws which seemed to trail out the backside of these drones,  
and while the foursome had yet to notice, the last two of these Recovery  
drones's cargo claws were currently in use...  
  
"Yeah, I see 'em.", said Terrorsaur, scrutinizing this new enemy, "Boy do  
those things look weird."  
  
"Yes, they do look like someone couldn't make up their mind during the  
design process.", scoffed Scourge.  
  
Waspinator's head slightly tilted as he too took a look at the objects of  
interest, "Waspinator like them, they look cool."  
  
"You would...", said Dinbot, but his eyes went wide when he noticed the  
struggling package the last two Recovery drones seemed to be dragging,  
"Wait, the last two appear to be dragging something... Is that? Is that,  
the Maximal Elder, Perceptor?"  
  
Just then the five Recovery drones spotted our intrepid foursome and  
immediately transformed into their respective robot modes, leaving the  
invalid Perceptor in a twitching heap.  
  
"Those things have robot modes?", said Terrorsaur as he scrutinized the new  
forms of his opponents.  
  
In reaction, Dinobot, Scourge, and Waspinator all gave Terrorsaur a look  
which screamed 'Duh!', as if they couldn't believe he's make such a stupid  
observation.  
  
"Well, it isn't like.. I mean.. Uh..", Terrorsaur stammered, but quickly  
regaining his composure, he continued, "OH LET'S JUST SHOOT THE THINGS  
ALREADY!!!"  
  
Then the battle began. Like before, with the Tank drones, the fighting was  
pathetically easy. The movements of these drones were easily predictable.   
Furthermore, unlike the Tank drones, the Recovery drones were ridiculously  
underpowered and no match for the combined might of the quartet of  
warriors.  
  
****  
Later, after the dust had settled, Dinobot knelt over the Maximal Elder and  
attempted to make repairs as best he could. He knew that Scourge was  
better suited to the task than he was, but Dinobot didn't dare ask for his  
assistance. Dinobot fully knew that Scourge had no intention of staying  
with this group any longer than he needed to, and there was no need to  
pressure him into doing more than his fair share. Besides, Scourge might  
be of use in the future, and there was no need to waste his talents on a  
task that even Waspinator could perform...  
  
"Stay back!", wheezed the recently recovered Perceptor, "Wait.. You're not  
with them are you?"  
  
"Who are 'them'?", asked Terrorsaur.  
  
"Them.. er..", started Perceptor, but then upon seeing his grammatical  
mistake, he began anew, "They are the ones responsible for the virus with  
has corrupted the transformation protocols of almost all Cybertronians."  
  
"Virus?", asked Terrorsaur slightly confused, "Uh, what virus?"  
  
Shocked, Perceptor took a moment to respond, "You don't know? Then.. then  
you haven't been infected yet! You must flee, before they have a chance.."  
  
"Excuse me," interrupted Scourge, and then giggling at some unseen joke,  
continued, "Would the virus normally be delivered by canisters ejected by  
those, lovely Tank drones?"  
  
"Yes...", began Perceptor dejectedly.  
  
Still obviously amused, Scourge continued, "Then I'm afraid this virus of  
yours is of little consequence to either myself or my comrades, as we seem  
to be immune. Still it's a pity that I didn't get any samples from that  
battle, such a nano-tech virus must be extremely interesting in nature."  
  
Upon hearing this news, Perceptors features quickly transformed from  
despondent to hopeful, and full of enthusiasm, he began to question his  
saviors, "What? Immune? This is fantastic, then you help me continue my  
work on a cure for this virus. While I have managed to fight its effects  
thus far, the virus has left me in such a weakened condition that I can not  
even defend myself from a few measly Recovery drones. With your aid, I am  
certain it will only be a matter of days before we discover a cure."  
  
"Cure? Perhaps, but then again perhaps not.", gurgled Scourge with  
sadistic glee, relishing in the shocked expression on the ancient Maximal's  
face, "My dear Maximal, you must remember that I am a Predacon, and if I  
can use this virus to my benefit, I will..."  
  
Dinobot however had felt that Scourge had mentally tortured their new  
comrade enough, and quickly attempted to placate the Elder's doubts,  
"Perceptor, do not let my comrade's banter intimidate you."  
  
"Banter?", said Scourge indignantly.  
  
"Yes, banter.", continued Dinobot, but then the warrior's tone became  
extremely conciliatory, "Scourge, even if you were to manipulate this virus  
to your own ends, what would you do with it? There's hardly anyone left to  
infect, and from what we've seen, the drones seem immune to all sorts of  
viruses. As such, there's hardly any reason not to develop a cure."  
  
"I see your point.", Scourge admitted, and then turning to Perceptor, he  
continued, "Very well, I will work with you Perceptor on developing a cure,  
not that it matters much seeing as there's almost none left to cure, aside  
from yourself."  
  
"Yes, but there are still a few, who's whereabouts, I alone know of.",  
began Perceptor, and full of enthusiasm he continued, "Once a cure is  
found, they would willingly aide us against the overwhelming number of  
drones. That alone is reason enough to develop a cure as quickly as  
possible."  
  
Ever the schemer, Scourge still considered all his options. "Perhaps...",  
he said, but his mind was clearly considering other options.  
  
****  
Elsewhere, in the Council Citadel, base of operations for Megatron and his  
forces, the Diagnostic Drone completes its report of the actions taken by  
the fallen Predacons.  
  
"WHAT?!?", screamed Megatron, clearly upset by the information the drone  
had just presented.  
  
Nervously, the drone reiterated a summation of the data it had just  
provided its master, "As I said, the newcomers appear to be immune to the  
effects of your virus, and appear to be all Predacons as well."  
  
"Argh!", Megatron screamed as his anger got the best of him, and he made  
his dramatic change to beast mode.  
  
"Careful my master, you do not wish to break the seal of you immersion  
tank!", shouted the drone in a meek attempt to calm his master.  
  
But it was enough, Megatron, quickly regaining control, looked down to his  
claws and retched. Forcefully, he controlled his anger and converted back  
to robot mode as he sloshed about inside the confines of his watery prison.  
"Suggestions?", Megatron spit from behind clenched teeth.  
  
"Hmm...", hummed the drone as it considered the numerous possible options,  
"As the data suggests thus far, the combat programming of the drones has  
proven itself inadequate to the task of defeating or even defending against  
these fully active opponents, as was the case with 'Mutants'.   
Unfortunately, unlike the 'Mutants' these creatures appear to be immune to  
the effects of all sorts of viruses, and so would likely be immune to your  
alteration of the hate plague."  
  
Noticing that Megatron's rage was quickly increasing to a point of no  
return, the drone quickly continued, "However, all is not lost. Perhaps we  
might employ the power of the personality inversion chips that I have  
developed for just such an set of events."  
Intrigued, Megatron's rage abated, "Personality inversion chips?"  
  
"Yes, a technology which when combined with a spark, results in a warrior  
who's traits are totally opposite of those normally found in the unmodified  
spark. As a result, emotional hatred is transformed into love and loyalty,  
and thus the resulting creation is made loyal to you by the very nature of  
its hatred.", and with that, the drone concluded its dialogue and awaited  
the consideration of its master.  
  
"Hmm...", pondered Megatron, "And is there any way these personality  
inversion chips should fail?"  
  
"Very unlikely," piped the drone, "But the Vehicon shells used will be  
additionally equipped with hardwiring which will prevent such an occurrence  
from having any debilitating effects."  
  
"Hard wiring? What would be contained in such hard wiring?", asked  
Megatron, intrigued by the thoroughness of his creation.  
  
"Certain unbreakable laws would be inserted into the resulting Vehicon's  
core processing. 1: The Vehicon may not, through action or inaction, allow  
Megtron to come to harm, 2: The Vehicon must obey any order from Megatron,  
except when doing so conflicts with the first law, 3:The Vehicon may not,  
through action or inaction, allow the property of Megatron to come to any  
harm, unless doing so conflicts with either of the first two laws.", and  
thus concluding its iteration of the specifics of the procedure, the drone  
returned to standby position.  
  
"Excellent. I approve of your designs, and desire immediate production of  
three such Vehicons. However, I desire that the third law that you  
mentioned, be deleted."  
  
"Explain please?", asked the drone, not expecting such an unusual command  
from its master.  
  
"Very well. If a Vehicon were able to somehow break from the programming  
of personality inversion chip, it is also likely that the Vehicon would  
eventually learn to circumvent or defeat its hard wiring in a similar  
fashion. What I suggest is that we reduce the protocols of the hard wiring  
so that evidence of personality inversion chip failure is made more  
evident, and so we can readily spot transgressors immediately."  
  
"Your reasoning is sound, and logically.", and then considering its  
options, the drone continued, "I will make the preparations immediately."  
  
"Very well.", gurgled the sinister voice of Megatron.  
  
"By your command.", emitted the drone, as it quickly made its way off to  
create Megatron's three new allies.  
  
****  
Elsewhere on the planet, the four former Predacons, and their new Maximal  
ally entered something of a makeshift lab nestled in the bowls of what  
appeared to be an abandoned energon refinement factory. The group,  
distracted by the immenseness of their surroundings, failed to notice the  
assembly of Vehicons waiting in the shadows...  
  
"Ah, here we are.", started the ancient Maximal Perceptor, "This is my lab.  
Here we will find almost everything we need to start work on developing a  
cure, and given your natural immunity, I suspect that an answer won't be  
long in..."  
  
But Perceptor's hopeful speech was cut off mid-sentence by the interruption  
of one rather polite and strangely authoritative voice, "Ahem? Oh good, I  
was worried there for a moment that you didn't see me. Hello. I guess  
introductions are in order, hmm? Oh yes, well I am Tankor, and these are  
my associates Skybolt and Scavenger."  
  
"Can we kill 'em now boss?", yipped the small Vehicon, Scavenger, who  
appeared to be a slightly larger version of one of the Recovery drones,  
"Can we, can we, CAN WE?!?"  
  
"Praise be to our maker!", shouted Skybolt, who appeared to be jet-like in  
nature, "Ah will set your sparks free my brethren, then you too can bask in  
the light of the everlasting..."  
  
But he was cut off mid-speech by the polite, but menacing Tank drone look  
alike, "Now, that's enough of that. Ahem. You must excuse my associates,  
but they can be rather emphatic. Anyway, I was just wondering if you  
wouldn't mind giving up your sparks? I assure you that the operation is  
relatively painless, well mostly, and that we'll take all the possible  
precautions to insure that once removed, they are not damaged in any way,  
shape, or form."  
  
"Come on boss, let me blast 'em!", Scavenger yipped, "Come on! Pretty  
please, with energon on top!!!"  
  
"No, ah shall be the one, and only one to teach these poor sparks the true  
faith!", shot in Skybolt, "Come let me lead your sparks to the promised  
land of metal and ener..."  
  
Interrupting yet again, Tankor continued, "Weren't either of you two  
listening? I said we were going to be polite about this, didn't I? And  
killing and/or offering to rip out sparks outright is *NOT* considered  
polite!"  
  
"But boss, that's what you were doing!", whimpered Scavenger.  
  
"Well at least I asked permission first!", said Tankor. Then sighing to  
relieve his frustration, Tankor continued, "Oh dear, this isn't going  
nearly as well as I had hoped. Still, if you'd be ever so kind as to walk  
up my spark extractor, single file of course, I'd be ever so grateful."  
  
"Okay, Waspinator do.", started Waspinator, but was quickly stopped by his  
slightly more aware compatriots.  
  
"You're kidding, right?", asked Dinobot, looking at these three robots as  
if their core processors had more than a few defects.  
  
"Repent and you shall be saved!", spouted the spastic Vehicon, Skybolt.  
  
Scourge twitched uncomfortably, Terrorsaur blinked, Dinobot sighed, and  
Waspinator waved like an idiot (because he was).  
  
Tankor sighed, "Oh, I just knew this was just going to end in tears. And  
things were going so well before... Well if I must, I must..." "Still, I  
just want you to know that I deplore violence.", said Tankor as he let  
loose a massive blast from his shoulder mounted cannon.  
  
"THEN WHY ARE YOU SHOOTING AT US!", screamed Terrorsaur as he and the  
others dived behind some cover.  
  
"Well, when one is dealt the part of a death dealing killing machine,"  
began Tankor, "One must act in the appropriate manner, despite how  
despicable it is."  
  
"Well I guess that makes some sense...", Terrorsaur started, but upon  
thinking better of it, ended with a, "Well, sort of.", response.  
  
And so the battle began. Waspinator and Terrorsaur dealt with Skybolt in  
the air, as well as a few of his Aero-drones that decided to show up.   
Waspinator quickly converted to his jet mode to combat Skybolt's own jet  
form. Terrorsaur attempted to transform into his own transport mode, but  
after slamming into the concrete, thought better of it and attacked the  
three drones in his robot form. Dinobot and Scourge dealt with Tankor and  
his tank drones, largely ignoring Scavenger and his drones. For  
Scavenger's part, he endeavored to make himself useful, but only managed to  
get his forces in the way of Vehicon fire and as a result, the Vehicons  
destroyed more Recovery drones than the former Predacons did. Perceptor  
throughout the battle was largely unhelpful and just hid behind some  
debris.  
In the end, the Vehicon forces were more or less depleted, aside from the  
three sentient Generals. Of all the former Predacons, only Scourge seemed  
to have failed to hold his own. Dangling helplessly from Tankor's massive  
claws, the locust-like warrior helplessly struggled to gain his freedom.  
  
"Hmm...", hummed the aristocratic behemoth, Tankor, "Well this didn't go as  
nearly as well as I expected. Still, I suppose one catch is better than  
none. Anyway, it has been fun, and we must really do this again sometime,  
but right now I have much more pressing matters to attend to. Toodles!"  
  
With that Skybolt, Scavenger, and Tankor moved with all speed towards the  
exit, each converting to their respective vehicle modes on the way. The  
Predacons attempt to follow were quickly thwarted by the entourage of fresh  
drones for them to deal with.  
  
  
****  
Later, in the innards of the Council Citadel, Megatron himself interrogated  
the recently captured locustine warrior, who struggled in vain against the  
energy shackles which held him fast in place.  
  
"So then warrior," gurgled Megatron from the confines of his immersion  
tank, "I wonder if you could enlighten me as to how you became a Transmetal  
2, as well as to what you are doing on Cybertron."  
  
"Heh-he-he-he," giggled Scourge, "Really Megatron, must we go into the  
details right away? Personally, I would much rather reminisce about old  
times."  
  
"Tarantulas? Alive?!?", bellowed Megatron in rage.  
  
"Perhaps in another life," began Scourge, "But now I much prefer to be  
known as Scourge."  
  
"Then the others...", Megatron began.  
  
But he was soon interrupted by Scourge's sweetly evil voice, "Are Dinobot,  
Terrorsaur, and Waspinator. All Transmetals now, of course."  
  
Megatron let out a low guttural growl. "Why did it have to be  
Waspinator?", he asked himself.  
  
Scourge, interrupting Megatron's train of thought, began again, "I must say  
I love what you've done with the planet. And the virus? Masterful work if  
I do say so myself, but then I couldn't have expected more from one of my  
own creations. Still, I must admit that you've made it much more virulent  
than its original form, how did you do that anyway?"  
  
"You can thank Maximal stupidity for that.", said the Dragonic robot,  
allowing himself a rare moment of pleasure, "They had conveniently left  
information on almost all virus types in a minimal security facility. With  
this information at my disposal, it was simply a matter of cutting and  
pasting the necessary information to create a virus which would behave in  
the manner I desired. Then using the very same systems I used to create  
the virus, I released it into the atmosphere. Then, while the population  
scattered, I took advantage of my immunity and began build my current  
regime."  
  
"A masterful usage of resources, if I do say so myself.", giggled the vile  
warrior, Scourge, "But it appears that your well laid plans are all for  
not. My comrades will soon come for me, and then it will only be a matter  
of time before I devise a method of defeating you."  
  
"Perhaps," chuckled Megatron, "But then perhaps not. You see, before you  
regained consciousness, I took the liberty of having my Diagnostic Drone  
download your datatrax, and with that assimilated data it has devised a new  
version of the virus which will effect Transmetals. Isn't that right,  
drone?"  
  
"Yes, your eminence.", answered the floating orb form of the Diagnostic  
Drone, "With this new alteration of the virus, it is only a matter of time  
before we capture and process the new arrivals."  
  
"Excellent. Then we should begin.", said Megatron, allowing himself a  
simple grin, "First, have my former comrade brought to the proper facility  
and processed. Also, I suggest you make preparations for the arrival of  
the others that were with him."  
  
"By your command.", said the drone in its normally monotone voice, and with  
that robotic tendrils hastily transferred Scourge to another adjoining  
area.  
  
"Oh an one more thing, before you use the virus on the others, you really  
should innoculate me first.", said Megatron playfully, "I mean I can't have  
myself succumbing to my own virus, now can I?"  
  
"B-b-but your eminence...", stammered the Diagnostic Drone.  
  
"Are you questioning my orders?", asked Megatron with a hint of rage in his  
voice.  
  
"No, of course not...", but seeing there was no reasoning with its master,  
the drone answered reservedly, "By your command."  
  
****  
Eventually, the warriors Dinobot, Terrorsaur, and Perceptor made their way  
to the Council Citadel, only to find relatively few obstacles in their  
path, which only made the group all the more apprehensive. Deep in their  
processors they knew that they were expected, and that this confrontation,  
for good or bad, would be the deciding battle which would set the course of  
future Cybertronian events.  
  
"Excellent. At last my former comrades join me in my time of glory.",  
began Megatron, but upon noticing Perceptor, his tone became even more  
smug, "And you've brought me the leader of the rebels as well. His  
datatrax will be most helpful in rounding up the last remnants of  
opposition to my rule."  
  
But before any of the warriors could respond, hidden Tank drones released  
canisters containing the updated virus, causing Perceptor to immediately  
collapse into a twitching fit. The Transmetals however began to glow oddly  
and seem to morph into their pre-Transmetal beast forms.  
  
However, Waspinator not yet fully affected by the virus, quickly drew his  
weapon and began firing on Megatron's precious enclosure. "Wazzpinator  
alwayzzz hatezz Dragonz-buttz! Wazzpizznaztorz killz Drazgonzzz!", shouted  
Waspinator as he ever increasingly became more and more beastial.  
  
But the damage had been done. Megatron's emersion tank had been shattered,  
and unable to contain his rage, the dragonic form of Megatron tore at  
Predacon and Vehicon alike, sparing none. Except one...  
  
****  
In the confusion, the velociraptor Dinobot managed, not only to slip past  
the assembly of drones, but also to head deep down into the bowels of  
Cybertron itself. An amazing feat considering that Dinobot was totally  
dependant upon the instincts of his beast mode, as all of his higher logic  
functions had been disabled by the virus. Still, as the trickle of  
awareness slowly came back to him, he began to become aware of the fact  
that he was being summoned. Unable to convert out of his beast mode, and  
sensing the desperation of his situation, he allowed himself to be led to  
an unknown fate.  
  
It was however not to be long afterwards that the tired and helpless  
warrior Dinobot, would come face to face with the orb-like form of the  
Oracle. Standing there at the precipice of his journey, the warrior stood  
in awe as he examined the massive computer.  
  
"At last a receptive spark.", thundered the melodic voice of the Oracle.  
"Receptive spark?", questioned Dinobot weakly, but his question went  
unanswered as he was hit by a beam of energy. Then in a voice not much  
like his own, Dinobot began to say, "Download Commencing.", but  
mid-sentence he screamed and backed hastily away from the massive  
structure. "No this is wrong! All wrong! You don't understand the proper  
way of things, you don't...", but that was all Dinobot managed to say  
before he passed out from the effects of the virus.  
  
Just then, two Mole drones followed by an entourage of Recovery drones  
burst into the Oracle's chambers. The Oracle, quickly hiding itself, made  
no sign of its presence, and only observed the drones as they dragged the  
limp form of Dinobot off to the surface for eventual processing. Then once  
the drones had left, the Oracle once again flared to life.  
  
"Not a receptive spark," said the voice of the Oracle despondently, but  
upon noticing a singular claw left by Dinobot, the Oracle's tone improved  
noticeably, "But perhaps not all is lost after all."  
  
****  
The damage done in the recent battle, all but fully cleared away, still  
marred the otherwise pristine Council Citadel. Megatron, in his robot form  
took to examining a virus canister.  
  
"It seems that this new version of the virus reverts a Transmetal to their  
non-Transmetal form. A most beneficial side effect, wouldn't you say?",  
said Megatron turning to his robotic companion.  
  
"Uh yes..", said the drone hesitantly.  
  
"And now that you have this virus, how long do you estimate it will take  
you to remove my beast mode?", asked Megatron smugly.  
  
"Unfortunately, your current immunity from the virus makes usage of it in  
that manner impossible.", said the drone as it increased the distance from  
it and its master.  
  
"WHAT?!?", bellowed Megatron.  
  
"This unit attempted to inform your eminence of the effects of the virus,  
but you gave the order to have yourself made immune despite being not fully  
informed.", noticing the building rage in its master, the drone quickly  
continued, "However, a method of removing your beast mode has been  
discovered."  
  
"How?", said Megatron, his patience wearing thin.  
  
"In my research of the 'Mutants', I discovered an unusual connection  
between the two beast modes of the altered 'Fuzors'. The beast modes in  
these creatures seem to be connected while the robot mode is left  
untouched. It is conjectured that the usage of a secondary beast mode  
could be used to pry your robot mode away from your dragonic beast mode.",  
then bringing its exposition to an end, the drone finished with the last  
details of the procedure, "Of course, the procedure will also require that  
your robot form undergo a change as well, but the details of that can be  
worked out as the procedure commences."  
  
Seeing little in the way of options, Megatron hissed out his simple answer,  
"Do it."  
  
"By you comm...", started the drone, but was quickly interrupted by the  
crushing pressure of its master's hand.  
  
"NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN!", shouted Megatron as he flung his creation across  
the room.  
  
************  
Well, I know I said I wouldn't do it, but I went and did it anyway because  
of your great fan support. I even managed to at least make a otherwise  
depressing story marginally fun. Why was it depressing? Oh, I don't know,  
maybe because I had to figure out some way to off Dinobot, Scourge,  
Terrorsaur, and Waspinator and let the bad guys win. Not exactly the best  
plot to work with when you're trying to come up with a partial comedy in  
the style of Loose Ends.  
  
Once again, and comments & criticisms from you people would be cherished  
and enjoyed (bshrimp@together.net). Heck, I only wrote this one because of  
the amazing fan response to BW: Loose Ends, so don't think your vote  
doesn't count! Still, I would like to know what you think of the humor of  
this one. Unlike BW:LE, most, if not all, of the humor for this fic was  
done on the fly. While I came up with some vague ideas (like the  
personalities of the trio of Tankor, Skybolt, and Scavenger), their exact  
words were a product of the first draft.   
  
Speaking of those three, if you must know I came up with their  
personalities first, and their respective G1 owners after the fact. Tankor  
was definitely one of the original Dinobots, maybe Grimlock but then it  
really doesn't matter anyway. I think Scavenger was Beachcomber, but I'm  
less certain on that one. As for Skybolt, somebody mentioned that the  
Stunticon Dead End was the most atheistic G1 personality you could get, and  
therefore I guess that's who he is, but I wouldn't quote me on that. Once  
again I remind you that I came up with the personalities first, so they are  
original characters, just because I found some G1s to match 'em up with  
after the fact, in no way detracts from this. So Nyah!  
  
Sequel fic? What sequel fic? We don't do sequel fics!!! Okay, I did  
leave myself a little room for one sequel fic that would finally bring us  
completely into the realm of Beast Machines, but so far I haven't any clue  
as to how I can possibly make it into a comedy. I mean sure, I do intend  
to use the Dinobots (the new ones, not the originals), but I *HATE* pure  
slapstick and I won't allow myself to degrade to that level.   
  
Plus, there isn't much left for me to explain. In BW:LE I covered the Vok,  
the alteration of Stone Henge for that G1 episode, how the Vok were finally  
dealt with, and I brought in a few keen characters in too boot. In this  
one, I covered the 'Mutants', Megatron's reasons for his whole  
technological spiel, more information on his takeover, how he ended up as a  
mutant during season 2 of Beast Machines, usage of the altered Hate plague  
before season 2, I covered the origins of the Dinobots, and I even managed  
to slip in a little tribute to Battlestar Galactica along the way. All  
I've left myself for the next fic is to explain how Nightscream got his  
beast mode. Eww!!!  
  
So anyway, unless you people give me some really good ideas, I promise you  
that I'm not going to do any more Beast Machines fics (okay you can stop  
cheering now). So that being said, all I have left to say is toodles, and  
may the shadow of doubt beat you up and steal your lunch money. (Now all I  
need to figure out is what the heck that was supposed to mean, and I'll be  
all set.)  
  



End file.
